regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vinny's Job at the Park
Plot Vinny a talking dog gets a job at the park. Transcript (This episode begins at the park) *'Benson': Alright Vinny your job is to...... take out the trash *'Vinny': YES SIR!!!!!!!!!(drives his kart to take out the trash) zim: who is this another non barking dog *'Peter': That's Vinny. *(Back with Vinny) *'Vinny': Ahh finish with the trash cans. zim: wow, I never knew he is so amazing red: your telling me, zim wander: this dog is awesome gumball: better than the other dog brian zim: look how pathetic brian is red: yeah I know gumball wander zim and red:(laughing) *'Gumball': He had a Italian accent. Stewie and Brian appear Stewie: good lord! Brian: who is he? Selma appears Selma: when Brian died, the Griffins got a new dog. Vinny stayed with the family, until Stewie revived Brian, meaning that Stewie lost his memory about Brian being dead and Vinny taking Brian's place! zim: that sounds pathetic cause brian is so pathtic kf death gumball wander zim and red are laughing *'Stewie': What's Vinny doing at the park? *'Gumball': He got a job at the park. *'Soos': He's doing fine. gumball wander zim and red leaved to pops's house *'Gumball': You know we kind a like Vinny he works fine. wander: yep, he is way better *'Zim': Look he's rake the leafs. *'Rigby': He's cool dog. zim: hey I got an idea, remeber that before the series, homer and the others called us selfish jerks and Iwe called selfish jerks back gumball: yes, how come zim: here is the plan later zim: I called this one the ground trap gumball: how about I leave a trail of donuts to homer by forcing him to follow and he will be trapped afyer that homer: oh donuts(followed to the end of the trail of donuts, and sudennly got to the ground as he didn't know the trap while zim and gumball started to laugh) *'Homer': That's okay. I got this. later homer:(evil grin) those suckers think they shall be prankers, but now Ingot them! Hahaha! zim and gumball checked on a stick, but then get caught in the net *'Vinny': Good trap, Homer. *'Homer': Thanks. zim:(use his PAK legs to free himself and gumball and both of them got free and runned away to the voot cruiser) *'Gumball': Now what? *(At the park) *'Nicole': Well at least it wasn't so bad this time. (turns on the tv) *'News Man': this is news 25 strange things are happening (showing at the south pole) when the south pole gets hot *'Penguin': It's suppose to be cold! *'News Man':(shows at the west) meanwhile where the desert is full of snow. *'Camel': It's suppose to be hot! *'News Man': (shows the clock machine) somewhere from the clock machine it's time is getting speedy quick. *'Person': It's suppose to be 3 o'clock! nicole:(turns off the tv) see i told you mordecai: no wonder Vinny cause us to make our colors swapped and cause skips to speak some wierd laungeinge gumball and darwin appeared gumball: hey guys we heard that dad got the(sees mordecai and rigby) wow why is your color different mordecai: well duh because VInny droves by and cause my color to be changed nicole: get in te kart guys with VInny..... Vinny: doing the job so cool i mean(cause the day to night) so cool i mean (cause the day to day) so i mean (cause mitch to be floated) mitch: what the!?!?!? back with nicole.... mordecai: this isn't good.... a senior finn is passed through by nicole, mordecai, rigby and skips finn: why... i-i-im not supposed to a-act that quick... (dies) mordecai: we need to get benson a few minutes later after they got benson skips: hey guys i can speak english again was i was trying to say that Vinny might be the one who cause to destroy the universe as nicole said this isn't happening since earilor mordecai: that's what i thought anthony: hey look theres Vinny richard:(kept driving then push the lever) anthony: the more we were closer to richard the more closer the gravity is as they got closer to richard he makes them switched heads mordecai:(with anthony's head) what's happening i feel super smart richard:('makes their heads switch back) gumball: that was close darwin: that wasn't so bad was it the gang:(switched gengers) AAAHHHHHHHHH(into video game characters)AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH(into clay characters)AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH(kids turned to babys and adults turned to old adults)HHHHHHH(turned to ghosts)AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH(turned to puppets)AAAAHHHHHHHHH(turned to normal) aaaahhhh!!!!!!! nicole:CAN'T!!!!!(turned into a red cat)TAKE IT!!!!!!!(turned to yellow cat)ANY!!!!(turned to real life cat) meow gang:(turned back to normal again) rigby: that's totally not good gang:(gets back in time) skips: i can speak english again mordecai: great we might have got back in time rigby: he's too good the gang got through but did it again and again and again and agian but stopped benson: well be turning in left the gang in the kart turned to left and see richard going to do the final job nicole: benson you need to fire him benson: but he hasn't done anything wrong nicole: hes destroying the(started to melt) the universe mordecai and rigby: ew nicole:(as a liquid)i'm alright i quess now go stop richard mordecai rigby and anthony:no-oo(started to mest up by richard) Viiiii-iiii-nnnn-yyyy---NNOOOOOOOO-OOOOOO-OO-OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vinny:(picked up a dead animal but sudennly makes things back to normal and peace ful) the universe got back to normal mordecai: where's the doomsday nicole:(got back to normal) that's it benson: man VInny you are so great you are so working for the park members(left) Vinny: Did you hear that. was so tottaly working for the park members anthony: well this is kinda wierd darwin: totally right finn appeared finn: guys what happen nicole: it's a long story so everything was back to normal this time skips: according to my mind it appears that after the last chore might have defeated the doomsday mordecai: well looks like everythings back to normal gumball: you said it (end) Teaser *'Benson': That was great Vinny is join the Park Member. Next Time we gonna use the Black Box for using a armor. *'Skips': Next time... *'Margaret': Everyone at the park falls under the spell of the Black Box. It is the mysterious armor that holds the meaning of life for all heroes and tries to gain control of its awesome powers. *'Anais': The Normally Regular Show! The Black Box! Catch us next time! Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The normally Regular Show